raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Bicana
Bicana is a nation in the continent of Alarea. It borders Selora and Dorio on the east. It also borders the Flatt Gulf, the Strait of Vicra, and the World's-Edge Sea. The current prime minister of Bicana is Sotiris Pavora. Early history Bicana was first settled by minor fishing tribes along its coasts; its inland areas were less populated, due to the marshy climate. There were three major ethnic groups in ancient Bicana: the Selorans in the northeast, the Nebirials along the northern coast, and the Proto-Bicanals in the south. The first state on the Bicanal peninsula was the state of Nebiro, established under Hagathio the Fish-King. This state was believed to be powerful; they were reported as being able to match the Riccians in battle. However, little information survives about the first Nebirial state. At some point in the third millennium BT, emigrants from Bicana were also among the first settlers of Kinan. Grand Duchy of Eunebiro During the Alarean Dark Age, the Bicanal peninsula was frequently dominated by wars between the peninsula's three populations. The poiltical situation of Bicana stabilized in the last few centuries, although royal authority eventually degraded under a series of incompetent rulers. This trend culminated in the reign of Kyriakos the Mad, who was overthrown entirely by Angelos of Selora. Angelos went on to replace the existing Bicanal state entirely, instead establishing the Grand Duchy of Eunebiro. In around 900 BT, a descendant of Angelos would go on to unite with Arnulf, a leader of the Sorosite peoples in modern-day Dorio, and form the state of Costra. Bicana would remain part of Costra until 455 BT, when vassal king Hagathio Danziros declared Bicanal independence. The breakaway nation, known as the Grand Duchy of Bicana (contrast the modern Republic), was a decently powerful state; however, it frequently struggled with the Anjeron Empire to its east. Thus, most rulers of ducal Bicana sought to exert their power economically rather than militarily. In the Dorian Empire Bicana was the first nation conquered by Talbot I, and in fact the invasion thereof initiated the "Dorian Reign" of the Dorian Calendar. In only one year, Arphisport fell, and Grand Duke Hagathio VIII was hunted down several months later. Bicana became a major port region in the empire, and Arphisport in particular became a hub of trade between the Dorian Empire and the surrounding nations. Since the Bicanal people prospered under Dorian rule, they were generally content, but they did have some periods of unrest; for example, Cyros Aerstiel's revolt against the Vicran embargo in 54 DR. Bicana was the last of the Dorian provinces to rebel in the early fifth century, starting their rebellion in 427 under Laurentios Merricon. While Dorio's king, Edric IV, was tired of warring and wanted to let Bicana go free, Governor Aberforth Canting refused to let them do so, and six years of strife ensued. Finally, Aberforth was killed in 433, and the new Dorian king Albus III reluctantly granted them freedom. Republic of Bicana See also: List of Bicanal Prime Ministers Bicana was very impoverished immediately after its independence, as the protracted revolt had taken its toll. Merricon had been elected the first prime minister, and he was able to stabilize the economy somewhat; however, growth was slow until Bicana joined the Golden Quintet in 446. In the late fifth and early sixth centuries, the Bicanal government was also rent by a feud between the Porpatros and Anasikeme families. The feud was exacerbated by the 477 Recommendation Act, allowing prime ministers to "recommend" successors for themselves. Recommendation-era Bicana struggled under increasing amounts of political corruption and cronyism until it was repealed by Gregorios Ganassas in 526. In 457, leaders of the province of Selora began to petition for independence. Prime Minister Angelos Bartos was readily willing to grant it, and Selora cleanly became its own country. Category:Countries Category:Alarean Countries Category:Active Countries